Dear Journal
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: PG for swears: Just a little bit of insight on what I think Kagome feels about the well.. and Inu-Yasha. a One shot fic. Kat


Thoughts of a Miko  
  
Katina ashton  
  
wildflowerkitten@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
disclaimer: I don't own them. they aren't mine. There are swear words.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
There are days that I regret jumping down into the bone eaters well. I mean, if you went over to a friends house, and all they ever did was bitch at you for who late you are, despite your being on time most of the time, would you NOT regret it?  
  
Like today. Today I jumped back into the well despite a four and a half hour mental arguement about why I should and should not go back.   
  
Should: Why? Because. If I don't put the jewel back together, allthose demons will be in my time. I messed p uhistory. I need to fix it.   
  
Shouldn't: why? Because. I go back, Inu-Yasha bitches that I never get back on time.  
  
should. why? Because. If I go back I get to see Shippo-chan. and Miroku (despite his perverted nature.) and Sango-chan.   
  
Shouldn't. why? Because Inu-Yasha is a self centred memory driven ego maniac bastard from hell who doesn't even know better than to call me Kagome instead of "bitch", "wench", or some equally degrading name.   
  
Should. Because Inu-Yasha is capable of being a decent person. Even if not human.   
  
should. Because Shippo loves me to death and would wail himself hoarse if I never came back.   
  
should.   
  
Because I love him.   
  
Did I just write that!? what the hell is wrong with me?  
  
anyhow, back to the complaining. I jumped into the well today, adn guess what he did!?  
  
He chewed me out for being gone all day.  
  
and then, with no announcement, gave me a flower.   
  
I hate him.   
  
that's more like it. I hate him. No. I despise him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sigh. But the flower was so pretty.   
  
and he apologised when he found out that I was delayed because of my mother. He obviously didn't like it. but he apologised.   
  
I don't think I've ever relished words so much as just then when he said he was sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn it. I'm getting off track again.   
  
anyhow, Can you believe this guy? The ODACITY!   
  
and then, as though I'm some sack of potatoes, he grabs me up, throws me over his shoulder, and drags me Kaedes hut. He smells blood on me.   
  
But how do you explain to a half demon what your period is?  
  
By the way. did I mention that he has a nice ass?  
  
OFF TOPIC!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HE chewed me out for using the S word on him. but he deserved it. Sniffing my backside like a Miroku wannabe! complaining about the scent of blood on me.  
  
I only sat him.. um..  
  
was it really that many times?  
  
No wonder he ch- what am I saying!? HE DESERVED IT!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sigh. anyhow, Here we are. Sitting in front of a nice warm fire. Thanks Inu-Yasha for making it. He's sitting across form me in the tr... wait. Were the fuck is he?  
  
----  
  
THE BASTARD! READING OVER MY SHOULDER LIKE THAT! But that's ok. I think I s worded him enough times to keep him away from me the rest of the night.  
  
*sigh*  
  
Anyhow, where was I?   
  
Oh yes.  
  
why do I even bother coming over here?  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Anyhow.   
  
Yo uknow, Every now and again, Inu-Yasha manages to do something nice, or sweet, and I get to thank him for it, and what does he say?  
  
"you're skin is frail"  
  
"You're too weak to walk all that way"  
  
"Your human legs can't pedal that contraptions forever."  
  
"shut-up!"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
Oh my God. especially the "Keh!" one of these daysa I'm going to cram that "Keh" up his ass...  
  
----  
  
How the hell he managed to just get up the way he did is beyond me. But he's not looking over my shoulder now, IS he? hell no. He knows I'll s word him right into the ground!  
  
I'd better go... Shippos ready for bed, and he likes to sleep with me. He's such an adorable little kit..   
  
Love,  
  
Kagome 


End file.
